Life's ABDs
by Fan.Sea.Pants
Summary: Moments in life are just pieces strung into one. Zack and London.
1. A to F

**Life's ABDs  
**  
**Zack and London from when they discover their love and beyond. 26 short one shots, that are connected, around the alphabet! Read and review and comment on what your favourite letter was!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

**Part 1 – A to F  
**  
**A is for Awkward  
**  
The day it happened was when London finally and forevermore distinguished each of the Martin brothers. No longer were they "Zack and Cody," they were now "Zack" and "Cody"; one who was deeply in love with London's roommate and true friend Bailey, and the other who had stolen half of her heart when he proposed to her for their social studies assignment.

And, now, because of that discovery, everything was AWKWARD. She was lost for words more than usual and found that rather than caring for her appearance, her mind was filled with zack, Zack, ZACK! She was even wearing jeans - "London!" cried Bailey "is the world coming to an end? Oh my gosh you're in blue jeans. Actual denim jeans!" Bailey hawked at the sight as she shuffled through their cabin, a huge mess of clothes on the floor, "and your clothes are everywhere! What's up London?" London simply blinked and said "uummmm .. I ummm..." caught off guard, as she was day dreaming about Zack "Oh yeah! Don't worry your pretty piglet, farm girl, this is Arturo Vitali." "At least she's still got her attitude," Bailey murmured.

Then she remembered, "Oh, right! London there's fireworks on tonight at the sky deck. Did you want to come with me Cody and Zack -" "ZACK" yelled London and realising what she just said she covered her mouth and stared wide eyed at Bailey.

Bailey's mouth revealed a smile "Ha! I got you! Caught in the act sister! The cows have run home London. I got you all figured out!" Bailey did a small victory dance in the little space she had. "Ever since that marriage assignment you've been acting really awkwardly around Zack..." bailey's eyes filled with laughter."You like him London. Don't you! You do, don't you. Come on tell me!"

"I do not" pouted London.  
"You do to" teased Bailey.  
"I said no" cried London.  
"Sure sure. You like - no love - him!" squealed Bailey  
"I do not!" London yelled  
"Fine! You don't" Bailey yelled back.  
"I do! I like him a lot!" London blurted without thinking!

Bailey went tight lipped and hugged her friend.

"Awkward!" she joked.

**B is for Banana swirl  
**  
Zack prepared a huge banana swirl smoothy ready for his favourite customer. He looked at the time, 5.30pm, he thought, London will be here any minute.

He put the finishing touches on her favourite flavour smoothy: a pink straw and a huge pink swirl in the shape of a heart. Hopefully this time she'll see the heart. He hoped for the same thing he'd been hoping for ever since their marriage assignment - for London to notice his little token of love!

London arrived right on time. Zack noticed London's new looked as she sported a pair jeans. Cute, he thought, and smokin' hot. He placed London smoothy in front of her but for some reason she wouldn't look down at her drink. She was looking at something else - in his direction. He gulped and thought he finally got through to her. He began to lean in and he swore he saw her leaning in too. Then Toooooot! A cargo ship sounded and Zack jumped out of his skin.

She wasn't looking at me, it was the cargo ship! Zack sighed in thought. He smiled in defeat but then London said something that would change his life, forever.

"Zack, your pink swirls they're love hearts."

"Yes" he said slowly, hoping she noticed it for the right reason.

"I like them just as much as I like you" she said shyly.

"Oh" Zack said, not knowing whether it was like as in friend like or like as in like, like.

"That means like, like," London said as if reading his mind. She grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. "Zack Martin I London Tipton have fallen for you... Yay me! I said it." She was beaming, now that she'd told him the truth, she felt as if 20 gold bars were lifted off her shoulders.

Zack smiled and hugged her back. "London you're all I think about day and night. I've got it as bad as you. I like, like you - a lot!"

Nearby Mr. Moseby fainted at what he has just heard. London and Zack shrugged and they shared the banana swirl smoothy.

**C is for Class  
**  
Finally it was their last class. They were going to graduate! Who knew last class was going to be social studies. The one that started it all for Zack ad London. London sighed, which she now did often, thinking of Zack. In front of her lay a textbook. Yes, she was studying! Working hard, for some unknown reason for everyone.

On the table right next to her Zack had an open book. Although he was concentrated on London, he also thought a lot about studying further. The rest of the class was messing around but London and Zack, the worst two students studied hard. Miss Tutwiler let out a tear; but then glanced back at her latest romance novel. "Oh to be young and in love," she said quietly.

However, this was too out of character for London and Zack so as soon as Miss Tutwiler was engrossed in her book once more, Zack and London's heads shot up and they smiled at each other. London put in protective layer over her clothes while Zack pulled out a huge water gun. The biggest ever and of course, it was filled with lemonade.

Everything happened in slow motion: The class realised what zack had pulled out, London was jumping and clapping happily and the kids were scrambling everywhere hoping to find a place to hide. Miss tutweiler's mouth dropped and she knew the only thing to do was hide under her desk.

"Woo Hoo," Zack screamed as he let out all the fizzy lemonade. "Drinks on me! No, actually, it's drinks on you!" he shot every member with full blast. Miss Tutwiler did not even escape the wrath.

Zack and London walked out of the class, holding hands. "Oh to he young, and in class" said Zack. "Yay us!" clapped London, " let's get some smoothies" "Just what I was thinking, my partner in crime!" And of they went to celebrate their last class.

**D is for Date  
**  
Zack stood outside London's door, early, for their date. He was wearing a neat casual suit, that made every girl's knees wobble like jelly. Even though the girls practically threw themselves at him, he politely excused himself and proclaimed he was having a date with his girlfriend. Since the end I'd school they hadn't spent much time together since they had family reunions and other familial matters.

London buzzed in her room searching for her latest pair of shoes - lost in a pile of worn only once clothing. She was wearing minimal make-up, which she now did often that seemed to make her face glow like a blooming flower. At last she found them, still boxed with the price tag of $1750. Despite the price they were no match for her natural beauty. As she raced towards her door in a jumping motion she tripped... Something snapped, and down she fell, lucky something broke her fall, a pile of corn.

"Aahhhhhhh!" Cried London and Zack barged in with lightening speed. "London, London! Are you ok?" Zack yelled. He found her collapsed on the floor clasping her ankle. "Oooowwwww, it hurts Zack! I think I sprained it" "Don't move, I'll get an ice pack"

Zack was gone and back in a matter of minutes. Tears were streaming down London's face. She was also crying her usual cry. A Loud "eeeeggghhhhhhaaahhh" sound came out from her. "It's ok I'm here", Zack softly said enveloping her with one of his arms and stroking her hair with the other, he placed the icepack on her ankle.

"Don't cry I'll get you a new pair... I think, and it's not so bad, you can still put on all your shoes, give it 1 to 2 weeks your ankle will be good as new" Zack tried comforting her. "Eeeehhhhggggaaahhhh" London cried, " I don't care about my stupid shoes or my stupid ankle, I care about our stupid date! I really wanted to have a good time..." London sniffed, "you look so handsome tonight! I'm so sorry Zack. I ruined everything."

Zack scowled at London. "London it doesn't matter if I look good now, anyways I only did it for you. The only person I want to look good for is you! The only person I want to see me like this is you. Only you, we don't need to go to a restaurant or the sky deck to dress up. We do it for each other"

London stared at him wide-eyed, the tears disappearing. Zack's face softened and he held her tighter, "I'm sorry London, and I didn't mean to get angry. I just... I... It's because I love -" before he could finish London hugged him tighter than he was hugging her. "Oh zacky, this is the best date ever! Your right, I wouldn't want anyone else looking at you while you look so hot right now" they could hardly breathe but the feeling felt so right. Zack pulled out two pieces of gum, "dinner is served, my lady". London laughed and kissed him on the floor. "This is the most perfect date I've ever had," London squealed. "You're the most perfect date I've ever had", Zack said kissing her softly on her cheek then her forehead and eventually her lips.

**E is for Everything  
**  
Smash! A thousand pieces of clear crystal shattered into a mist of glitter. "London, calm down," Zack said calmly, "I'm not going to leave you for her. I mean, we were just working and the idea came up and it was too good to refuse, you understand right?" London had already picked up the next vase to be obliterated. Her eyes were puffy and she couldn't see where she was going.

She tried to find Zack but only ended up bumping into him. He grabbed her and held her tight. "Don't smash it Lons, I bet it's worth more than my car." "Let go Zack! You can't do this! Don't you know... Of course you don't" London screamed.

"Jeez, London! How will I know what you're talking about if you don't tell me?" Zack yelled back. London slumped and dropped down onto the ground. "You can't go, you can't; I'm scared Zack."

London cried, and Zack teared, he couldn't stand it when she was hurting.

"Why are you so afraid? I haven't left you haven't I? And I have no plans of doing so - ever! So why are you so insecure?" "It's the way she looks at you... Then how she looks at me...," London said sombrely. "London," Zack pulled her up and faced her towards him, "You're everything to me, everything. No one can ever change that." he pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly, then passionately.

That night, be woke up and untangled himself from London. He called Maya and told her that he wasn't coming with her on the business trip. Maya asked why he was giving up this opportunity, Zack said, "because taking that opportunity would mean giving up London, and that means everything."

**F is for Forget  
**  
Zack glanced at his silver watch, the one London had given him for his 25th birthday. It was expensive so he rarely wore it except for special days... And today was one of them.

Zack came over to her suite to celebrate their anniversary. In his arms a bottle of champagne and blue roses - London's favourite.

Zack buzzed in, "Who is it?" London answered. "It's me, your knight in shining armour, here to rescue you from the tower," Zack cooed. "OOoo goodie! Come up Zacky I have something to show you."

He went in and as soon as he opened her door - "SURPRISE" squealed London... London shoved a piece of paper on his face.

"I'm going to graduate school! I get to continue my studies! Yay me! And the best part is I can do it from home so I don't have to go to hardi-vard!" Zack was so proud and happy for London, he took her in his arms almost squashing the roses, "Congratulations, that's my girl."

"Why do have roses here Zack? And sham-pag-en! Did you know that I applied for graduate school?" questioned London at she pulled back, "Wow, we must be telepathetic!" Zack simply smiled and said, "did you forget London? Today is our anniversary!" "No it isn't," said London, "I'm sure it's in 2 months..." Zack replied, "What! Hey I'm pretty sure it's today! 8th of July..." "Zack it's in the 6th of august! I wrote the date 6/8 not the normal way 8/6. Hahahhaa," London clapped and then dived towards Zack. "Zack you're so adorable when you forget. Look at your face! You're so confused!" London was laughing so hard.

London hugged Zack, stilled stunned that he got the wrong date nbut rather flattered that he remembered early. "I'm sorry London! I forgot the date!" Zack was a little embarrassed. London smiled then kissed him passionately. Just as he caught up with her kisses she pulled back. "I love you Zack even if you forget everything." she dived back into kissing him. "I'll never forget you," Zack said quickly, returning to the warmth of her lips. "Zack this is the best anniversary ever!" London said as she took a deep breath. She gently started kissing Zack like it was their first time; all of the sensations and butterflies they felt during their first time reappeared. Just how I remember, thought London.

**A/N: My first story, hope you like it! I really like the Zondon coupling and I hope you fall in love with them as much as I have! Thanks for reading! **** Until next time!**


	2. G to L

_**Notes before you read**_**: Hii! I'm back with the next lot of letters and tons cuter than letter A-F! So this section is pure fluff – but who doesn't like fluffy stuff! Next section, things stir up a bit!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews (Lola, redruler and stephluvvsyou) – I was really flattered when I read them... It's so fun to get reviews because it just puts a smile on my face for the whole day! So, Now I want to get the next part up, dedicated to you guys for inspiring me to write more! There are bits of Cailey in this one! Ok – here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

**Part 2 –G to M**

**G is for Giving  
**  
London sighed loudly as she filled a box with yellow stilettos from two seasons ago. "Bye-bye shoes, I'm sure you'll find someone fabulous... but not as fabulous as me! YAY me!" She tried to lift her mood, but could you blame her? London was _unforcedly_ donating old clothes and shoes to charity. She breathed in deeply and then whistled the air out, "London, if you don't do this, you'll be the Grinch who stole ...ummm, what did he steal? Well, you'll be the Grinch..." she thought out loud.

She sealed the box with duct tape (in case she changed her mind). "Ah, duck tape, my friend, you are a worthy opponent" she said, hoping this time she'd laugh - She didn't. London picked up the box, heavy as it was, and hauled it to the door. "Oh Howard! It's ready to bring down!" She called out. "Yes, Miss Tipton," Howard the butler called back and he scurried right over.

London left the large box at her door and made her way to the elevator and down to the lobby. At the same time, Howard emerged with the huge box of goods. "Thanks Howard, I'll take it from here... If I'm going to give stuff to charity I might as well take it all the way there," London said as she rolled her eyes.

Lucky she had been working out lately, because the long struggle to the charity depot, despite being close, still felt like a 10km walk with weights. London had travelled two blocks and in one more she would be there. When the signal allowed her to cross the road she began to drag her feet, but before she could even get off the curb someone stopped her. "Excuse me pretty lady, can I help you there?" He said in a funny kind of Zack voice. She couldn't see him behind the box. "Sorry sir," London struggled to get out, "but I'm good to take this myself, and please don't call me pretty lady, because my handsome man will come get you!" She huffed and began to walk, er, well, waddle.

Without any word, the box lifted from her arms and began walking away from her. "Hey you! Stop I'll call the – do you know who I am – I'm Lon... – hey stop moving!" But he kept on moving. London grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hey, mister," London shouted and pouted. "Yes," the man turned his head and revealed his true identity, "ZACK!" London yelled and hugged him. He almost fell but he was able to steady himself in time.

"What are you doing here? You were the guy who tried to help me?" London was confused. "Well, duh!" Zack told her, "I was coming over and I saw you walking and I thought, _hey that ain't my girl holding a ginormous box_. And it was! So I thought I'd help you." "Why'd you put on that fake voice then," London asked. "I dunno, I just felt like it really, but I'm glad that you – ha – wait a minute, you called me handsome, am I, really?" Zack smugly smiled but then stumbled, "Ok... let's get this dropped off first."

"Oh, Zack. You know I can carry this myself," London said while patting the box, which weighed it down and made Zack unsteady. "Of course I can't let my handsome man break a sweat!" London flirted back. She held up part of the box to relieve the weight. Zack looked at London and she looked at him back. They both smiled tenderly at each other. "You know I'd give anything to be with you London, even if it was my back" Zack whispered to her. London did a girlish giggle and said back, "You know I'd give everything just to be next to you forever, even if it was all of my clothes." And before they knew it they were at the charity depot. They dropped the box off, to the delight of the workers. "Dinner?" Zack asked, when they left the building. "Dinner!... And I'll pay," laughed London. "Yay me," jumped Zack.

**H is for Holidays  
**  
Holidays... Summer... On board SS Tipton again... What else to do then go to the nearest beach!

London and Zack, along with Bailey and Cody, piled in a luxury yacht. It was filled with London's jewellery but luxury all the same. When they landed on the shore, Cody was up to his 10th bottle of sunscreen while Bailey was trying to lecture London and Zack about the effects of over exposure to the sun.

It was beautiful and secluded. Bailey and Cody left right away to scout for animals. London and Zack decided to play on the beach.

The sand was powder fine and very soft. Zack plopped on the sand, "Sunscreen, shum-scream," he yelled looking back where Cody and Bailey ran off too. "Zack, put some on, you know I don't want you getting sunburnt! I won't be able to give you hugs if you do!" London lectured him.

"Sure, sure," Zack said coolly, but quickly applying the sunscreen not wanting to miss a chance of being near his girlfriend. Zack turned to London who was now sitting very close beside him, he spoke slowly, "So... now that we're alone... on a quiet island... with no one but us on this beach - you know... just you and me, together, on the sand..."

He quickly grabbed her hand and she looked at him wide eyed. There was a cool breeze to counteract the sun's heat, the palm trees were swaying like a song and the ocean view was just perfect. It was a crystal perfect day on this tropical island. London began to lean closer and closer, placing her hand behind his bare back; Zack pulled her in and their lips touched softly. They squashed in tighter together and – and - and... "Ergghhhmm," Bailey and Cody sounded at the same time.

London and Zack quickly let go of each other and faced in opposite directions. Both were blushing bright red but unable to hold their smiles. "Righhhtt...," Cody said, "Bailey, remind me not run back to London and Zack when they look like they're doing CPR." "Mmm... ha, ha, yeah," Bailey said embarrassedly, "Let's go to, um, a, um, another island – yes – another island, let's go, Codykins," Bailey hastily dragged Cody despite his objections. "Heybale, we can't leave them here, do you not know what this sand could contain? Millions of bacteria that could give them a horrible disease! Which means that after 30 years you and I will _still_ be taking care of them," Cody imagined his life sentenced to care for his brother and his brother's, well, he guessed wife by then.

Bailey shot Cody an 'are-you-kidding-me' look and continued dragging him away. Before they got back on the yacht Bailey turned around to face London who was still a deep ruby red. "London," Bailey yelled and London's head shot up, "we'll be back in about 2 hours." She turned her head towards the yacht and suddenly turned back to London who was still looking at her, she winked then ran indoors with Cody.

London smiled in appreciation, while Zack was still as red as Snow White's apple. Too shocked to do anything Zack sat still on the sand... So without further ado, London grabbed him and picked up where they left off, for their first time together...

2 hours later...

By the time Cody and Bailey returned, London and Zack were sitting down eating mangoes. Bailey noticed something different about Zack and London; she just couldn't put her finger on it. They both seemed more – more – something. London spotted Bailey looking at them. She smiled and said, "this is best holiday ever! Thanks Bailey!" "Yeah," Zack said after London, "thanks Bailey." He quickly turned his attention back to London and kissed her nose.

**I is for Illness**

*cough* *cough* *blows nose* *dribble noise* "I-egh-m too *achoo* shick, Lo-don," Zack wheezed. "But Zack! It doesn't matter! It's weird when you're not next to me!" London pouted and dragged him to their spacious room. It had only been 2 weeks since they moved in together but London was already uncomfortable when Zack was not next to her when they slept. Zack felt the same way but he didn't want to pass his sickness onto London.

"Argghh you shure Lo-don *cough*, I don't want ch-you shick *sniff* too!" "Sure, I'm sure," London said, snuggling up close to him, "Nighty-nighty." London shut the light and within a matter of minutes she was fast asleep, just as he knew her.

Zack let out a loud *cough* *cough*, and checked if London responded, and unconsciously she did – she massaged his head in her sleep. He smiled to himself, knowing she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He pulled slowly away from her and got off the bed. Though it pained him to move so much, he made his way to the linen closet. *cough* cough* He covered his mouth hoping desperately he wasn't discovered.

After finding the extra blankets he settled into their new, therefore still hard, sofa and tucked himself in. It felt strange being alone and even stranger to be on such a hard surface. Eventually he fell asleep, of course, that was after a lot of lonely thoughts. _But it was better this way_, Zack thought, _he didn't want to pass on his sickness to London._

10 hours of uncomfortable sleep later...

"Eeeegghhh, what *sniff* time *cough* ish it?" Zack said aloud to himself. He struggled to move himself around. _Wow I must be even more sick, I feel so heavy_, Zack said in his mind. He moved his arms in an outward direction because, for some reason, he couldn't move them upwards. _Too weak – can't move – stuck,_ he thought. "Mmmmmm, shtop, *sniff* moving Zack! *cough*," Zack's head shot up, which made him dizzy- to his surprise he found London laying on top of him. "What argghh ch-you doig *cough* here?" Zack was still light headed. London smiled and hugged him, *cough "sleeping next to you of course! *cough* poor Zacky, you looked sho alone *cough* *sniff* *dribble noise*"

Zack glanced at the clock, "shtu-pish shickness * wheeze* now i-egh-m late for wo-errgh-k." Zack looked at London. He busrt in to a laughing/coughing fit, "You-ergh sho cute Lo-don. *sniff* Ch-you jus canch reshist me *cough* can ch-you." "Nope *sniff*," London replied happily, "Abnd thats why I *sniff* called in sick at work for ch-you *sniff*."

"Well *cough* *cough* ifts thatsh the case *sniff* then I think i'll *cough* spend my day in this position." Zack hugged London tighter. "Hey! *sniff**cough* I though you didn't want me to be *cough* sick," London joked. "ish too late for that! *sniff* come ere..."

**J is for Jobs**

It was a rather beautiful day, stunning in fact. The weather outside was as beautiful as busy Boston could get. London sighed as she lay in bed, all alone since Zack was already at work. She knew she had to get up very soon too. Work, work, work – since Zack's promotion to head of the state branch in the Tipton industries and London's new venture as CEO of her own fashion empire, they hadn't seen a lot of each other as of late.

Who knew that the two misfits of seven seas high, who both earned the awards 'Most likely to still be Mooching off Family in 20 years,' would have come so far in their careers and can now be called useful citizens of society.

London gave in and finally got up. She shut her eyes as she sat upright on their large bed, thinking of what she had to face at work today – finalize the spring collection, find new models for the July shoot and prepare a launch party for a new line of "Sparkle" shoes. She got dressed and for the enth time, sighed. "Zaaack! ZAAACK! I don't want to gooo! Why aren't you heeeeeere! We should take the day oooooff! Run of to – to PARIS – to the Bahamas – to Australiaaaaaah – to anywhere but heeeeeere! Waaaaaaaa!" London finally cried under all the pressure she's been facing at work recently. She fell to the plush cream carpets and cried for a few moments.

Then her head shot up when... creek. Zack came out with a worried look on his face; "London if you were going to cry I wouldn't have hidden from – Ahhhhhh." London leapt up at him and embraced him tightly, "Zack! We really are telepathetic! Yay US!" She started jumping and clapping and getting changed into more casual, yet still sparkly, clothing. London was waving her hands around and dancing, "Where, oh where, will my Zacky take meeeeeee... today we are going to partyyyyyyyy... Now, I am so happyyyyyy..." London sang. Zack was still confused and now slightly amused.

"London, I only forgot my wallet. I was going to sneak in and grab it quickly but then I hid when I saw you because I was a little startled," Zack grabbed her by the shoulders, "I'm sorry Lons, there's a tonne of paperwork waiting for me." London did her signature pout. She slinked away from him and sulked, "Alright, I'll change back into my work clothes, bye Zack, hope your day is ruined too. Love you."

Zack turned for the door, shaking his head. Then it stuck him like lightning - he had an epiphany. _What.. have... I... become..?_ Zack look at his hands in disbelief_, I'm going to work rather than having an amazing day off_. His face turned into one of disgust. _Oh god_, he turned his head, _what have I done – noooooooo_! He got on his knees and said it out load dramatically, "Noooooooo!" London bolted in and urgently asked, "What's wrong Zack, are you okay?"

He didn't say anything; he took out his phone and rang work. "Hey, Judith, its Zack – yeah – mind telling Maya that I'm sick, cough, cough, and I can't make it to work today... ok... Mmm Hmm... Yeah, ok, Bye." He hung up and faced London – but she was nowhere to be found! "London? London are you still upset? I've got a surprise," Zack called out.

"Ready," she squealed jumping at his face, she was back into her casual, sparkly clothing, "Now get changed out of that daggy suit, mister, we're going to town!" Zack smiled, _ahh, this is more like it, _he thought.

**K is for Keeper**

It had been weeks since London and Zack had had dinner with Cody and Bailey. Tonight, they were told that they must attend no matter what. Cody and Bailey had an important announcement.

The night was young and the spirits were high. They entered a fancy restaurant, so fancy in fact, London asked, "Are you sure you wanna pay for this farm girl?" Bailey just smiled and said, "We are both doctors now London, we have money..." She held herself back, knowing it was just a joke.

They were seated at the best seats in the house. London was dumbfounded at Cody and Bailey's newly acquired 'good taste.' So Zack started the conversation, "so what's up guys, why the hurry tonight?"

Bailey breathed in and Cody's face lit up, "Well actually we wanted to ,..." "Dinner is served," announced the waiter, serving them their food. "OooO, yummy!" Zack tucked into the food. "London was busy laughing at him. "So what were you going to say guys," Zack looked up, a mess of food on his face. London grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. "Uhhhh, we'll tell you later, you finish your food," Baliey said, looking at Cody then widening her eyes. "Whatever," Zack said, then got a spoonful of food and fed London. "Mmmm," she moaned and she clapped her hands!

2 hours later... after 3 courses and dessert...

"Delicious - well, we're just about done... I have to be somewhere with London tomorrow so I guess we'll be going first..." Zack got ready to leave. "Wait a minute Zack," Cody said sternly, "We've got something to say." "Well hurry then, broseph, my lady and I have somewhere to go... home!" Zack replied. Zack sat back down and London put on her listening face.

Bailey pushed all thought aside and smiled brightly, "Cody and I..." "We are..." Cody continued. "GETTTING MARRIED!" they said at the same time, Bailey showed them their engagement ring. Zack and London were so surprised they just opened their mouths and sat there for about 2 minutes.

"So..." Cody said. "Yeah..." Bailey said slowly. They both forced a laugh.

London broke the ice and said sincerely, "I am so happy you guys got together... finally... I truly congratulate you. Bailey he's so right for you and Cody don't ever make her cry!" "Wow, London, awww! You're so nice," Bailey sobbed, touched by her kindness. "Ok – lets go Zack!" London quickly said, ruining the moment. "Congrats bro," he said while they were leaving... "you, before me eh? Congrats!" Cody was touched by his brother's cool words, knowing that they were really true and kind words underneath.

Bailey and Cody were happy and shocked by London and Zack's reaction. "They really go together don't they, London and Zack. I mean London is now... nicer?" Cody told Bailey. "Yeah and Zack's definitely a keeper alright," Bailey said rolling her eyes.

**L is for Learning  
**  
The white and sparkly dress was stunning against her pale skin. Her eyes glittered and her smile was radiant.

"Oh! Thanks London for helping me choose this dress." Bailey squealed. "I can't believe I finally get to be Mrs Martin!" Bailey cried, "I'm so – just so happy – unbelievable – it's – I can't believe - ." "Whoa there sister," London stopped her, "your makeup! So not now! Leave your reminiscing cry fest for your honeymoon." London helped her regain her posture. They both took a deep breath. "Ready?" "Ready!" And they stepped out into the church.

Beside Cody was Zack, who felt slightly guilty that he was looking forward to London walking down the aisle rather than his sister-in-law-to-be. Nevertheless he was still excited that his brother was finally getting married to the girl of his dreams. Zack glanced at his brother who had a half pained, half delighted look on his face; "Look Codster, if you have diarrhea, tell me now so I can create a distraction," Zack joked. Cody glared back at him, "Hey it was just a joke broseph," Zack said raising his hands in defence. "Zack, you don't know how I feel – I'm so – Its going to be – I can't believe..." Cody began rambling but before he could continue, Zack stopped him: "Hey there bro, don't worry your large brain, it's all going to be fine. Now give me five and let's do this thing!" Cody raised his hand to hi-five Zack but Zack said "Umm, I meant give me five dollars, my advice don't come cheap." Copy opened his mouth to reply but just as he did the door swung open and the organ began playing the wedding march.

Bailey was glowing with beauty and happiness and Cody appeared like a knight in shining armour. London, in a lilac satin dress, was in front of her and was hardly left unnoticed by Zack, who also look so handsome in his black tux. For Bailey and Cody it was the real thing, for Zack and London it was a sort of practice run. Yes, that's what it was they both thought subconsciously at the same time, they were learning what to do at their own wedding.

London blushed as she thought these thoughts while Zack was smiling to himself from ear to ear. Yes, they were learning alright.

The wedding went off without a hitch, except for the moment when Woody and Addison's child woke up and cried so loud – but that was fixed when little Plank let out a baby burp. Overall it was a grand and wonderful wedding that was most certainly still down-to-earth, just like the bride and groom. Literally, down-to-earth since the reception was at Kettlecorn at one of Bailey's family paddocks.

Zack and London watched as Bailey and Cody had their first dance as husband and wife. The audience could just see that they were truly in love and would last forever. Meanwhile, Zack's hand fidgeted in his pocket. He was playing with a small black box trimmed with gold. He was ready – no - they were ready. Zack had finally learned they were ready as London walked down the aisle as the maid of honour – _and next time she walked down that aisle, she would be the bride_, he thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll give you a clue for the first letter of the next story: M is for Mistakes, Misunderstandings (and Maya)... OoooooO! LOL, yeah its not all fairy floss and sparkles for our favourite couple – so until next time!**


	3. M to S

**A/N: Hii,, Sorry I haven't updated lately – Christmas stuff and exam results, you know – but now that I'm back here's the next lot of letters! This set is more established and features a more mature Zack and London as they grow older together. Dear me, I was writing letter M and I felt it was really intense... Anyways, Enjoy...**

_**Part 3 –M to S**_

**M is for Mistakes, Misunderstandings (and Maya)  
**  
London closed her eyes to stop the tears falling through but it was too hard. Softly, her entire body retreated into sadness. She placed her shaky hands onto her puffy eyes and turned away from Zack; her jewellery jingled with her. London had never felt this emotion before – a mixture of betrayal and regret, with a hint of denial and jealously. Zack closed the heavy door he had just entered, stood in front of her and crossed his arms; it was an uncomfortable position for someone in a rather tight suit.

"London, I – I can't believe this... I can't believe – you! You actually spied on me at work. This is beyond unbelievable, London! Why did you even think of -..." Zack said sternly, his voice overcome by disappointment; he held his hand to his head.

Before Zack could finish London let out a screech and stomped towards him, "Arrrgghhh! It because you, ZACK! You! Out of everyone in the world you did this to me –" London held out a blurry picture of a man and a woman clutching each other. Cleary it was of him and his close friend and colleague Maya Bennett.

Zack breathed in breath of surprise. "London, you can't be serious?" His voice was getting louder, "Over this meaningless photograph... you would look at me like a cheater? Maya only fell over and I caught her, ok! I can't believe you! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" He was screaming and London had taken a step back, her eyes flashed fear. She stared at Zack with disbelief, while he suddenly realised that scaring London but was too worked up to settle himself.

Zack tried to calm down by toning down his voice but when he continued, all that came out was a grumble of angry words, "You, out of all people, can't believe this picture... When someone takes a photo like this... you believe them? There's one thing I hate London – hate – and that is when people MISTRUST me. You know this, right?" Zack was being unknowingly forceful, he truly hated (such a strong word as it was) when someone didn't believe his word; his heart was beating so heavily, "I know you know this... You should also know that I would NEVER cheat on you... so what if Maya is my ex? This is stupid London! How can you NOT trust me? Is this what you think of me? Of us?" Zack bombarded her with questions that left her feeling more afraid with each one, "London, is this what you want? For me to be angry at you? You know it won't work out – we won't work out, if you are like this?"

Zack wished he had never said those last words.

"Jeez," he waved his arms and spoke more softly – he was even more afraid with what he said than London – "London, I'm sorry... God, I'm sorry..." Zack closed his eyes and sat on the nearest chair. He breathed out. "What am I going to do?" He whispered.

By now, London was being carried by her emotions. Zack could see it in her eyes that she was uncomfortable and shocked beyond words. "Zack... I can't..." she said inaudibly, "Zack I can't do this..." Her speech was but a breath. "Love - love isn't enough for a relationship to last forever... you know what it also needs? It needs loyalty. I'm sorry for being disloyal Zack, and I'm sorry you can't see things from my point of view – I misunderstood your loyalty towards me... I have to go – for a while..." London ran out of their apartment with tears streaming down her eyes.

Zack froze on the seat; his entire body broke into sweat and a searing pain pierced his heart. As soon as he realised he and London could be over he got up and ran. Ran like never before – ran like everything behind him was collapsing and the world was coming to an end. _It can end like this, _he thought while running towards the rooftop (for a reason he couldn't fathom). _London... we can't end; without you... – I don't even know what would happen without but... Z_ack could not see past his hair which was soaked with his salty tears that escaped his eyes like a storm.

He reached the rooftop and opened the door. Just as he stepped onto the helipad area, the Tipton helicopter lifted off.

"LONDOOONNN!" He yelled on his knees. Zack collapsed and cried. "please don't leave me, I'm so sorry... please, please, please... LONDOOOONN!"

"Zack?" He quickly stopped when he heard her voice. "Zack!" London ran up to him and hugged him so tightly.

"I thought I was going to leave," London sobbed, "but then I felt like I had to go back and get you... I love you Zack, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." London felt a huge diamond being lifted off her shoulders.

"No, London I should be sorry... I can't believe I said those things to you. I'm so ashamed of myself. My feet brought me up here even though I couldn't see you, that's how much I feel you around me. I will NEVER do that again, fight like that. London," Zack softly grabbed her face, "I love you."

London and Zack made up with their sweetest kiss. A kiss filled with their hopes, dreams and an unspoken promise that they would never let anything get between them. And from that day on they would never question each other's loyalty, they would never leave each other, never fight as seriously as this...

...and forever be together.

_Meanwhile..._

Maya left work in a better mood than a few hours ago... She knew that London and Zack fought because of her and she felt terrible since they never such a fight as big before. She knew she was once wrong for eyeing Zack a year ago, but when she found out that London was his absolute and true love she backed off and maintained a great friendship with him. He was totally smitten over London. _If only I explained everything to London earlier..._

But now she was happier, knowing that things were looking up. She had just received a call that she nabbed the position she applied for, Head of State Branch in New York. It was in another state but Maya wasn't sad it was so far away, she was excited for the new adventures she would come across and the new people she would meet. Zack did give her Marcus Little's phone number... and she and Marcus really hit it off when she called...

**N is for Nights Alone  
**  
London had tried on some of her old clothes just for fun - it was something she did before donating them to charity. Their apartment was covered in sparkly, expensive, exclusive clothes. She laughed at herself for being that spoilt and naive girl. But now she was bored. Their large and lavish home felt empty.

"Little hand on 12, big hand on 11. 11 o'clock," she said out loud. Gasp, she thought, I was so silly back then! London sat on their large cosy sofa and turned on the 100 inch plasma TV, hoping to fill the time that seemed so slow without Zack.

The room filled with rock music and the latest sport news. _Yuck!_ Who could stand this channel was beyond her and she flicked to her usual station. London yawned at the sight of it, but with all the channels they had, it was the only one that was slightly amusing for her. She was never a huge fan of watching TV anyway; she was more of a magazine person.

Out of all the shows on the channel, the cheesiest was on. London yawned again. It was the same love story with the same cliff-hanger, "McDonnie Falls." Heath was about to confess to Judy that he was dying but his love would go on. Judy, on the other hand, is just about to reveal that she was cheating on him with his brother... you know the rest!

London yawned again surprised she had done so, so many times in the space of a few minutes. It made her feel even more that life was boring without Zack. She thought rather than watching the usual rubbish, she'd take nap. That way, she'd look fresh when Zack came home.

London manoeuvred herself on the sofa so she could nap comfortably and set the alarm for one hour.

_About 8 hours later... _

When she woke up from her little nap, sunlight trickled onto her face. She squinted and tried to focus her eyes.

London tried to shuffle her body for some reason was stuck. She lifted her head to see why.

To her surprise she found a large arm holding her lightly yet strongly...

London realised she was on their bed. And Zack was right next to her!

"ZACK!" She yelled happily. "Mmmmm..." he put his head up, "It's 4.30am! Mmmmm... a few more hours." He shifted his body so that he was closer to London.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she nestled her head in Zack's arms.

Nights alone aren't that bad when you wake up like this, London thought.

**O is for Only You  
**  
Only Zack could make London feel like she could throw all her riches away if he said the word.

Only London could place a finger on Zack and make him feel like he'd die if she let go.

Only Zack could give London a hug that makes her bones so weak he has to carry her. Which is too bad because his bones also become just as weak!

Only London could cook the worst breakfast (literally green eggs and ham – and not because of food colouring) but make Zack feel like he was the king of the world

Only Zack could convince London that there was such thing as magic... Because that's what their love was.

Only with London, could Zack imagine spending his entire life with.

Only Zack could pick up London's mood when Autoro Vitali finally quit the fashion business for good.

Only London could call up Tipton Industries and ask for Zack to take a whole month off - so they could travel.

Only Zack could sit next to London on the sofa and make her watch him instead of her favourite movie.

Only with London, could Zack allow himself to tell all his secrets, fears, dreams and emotions.

Only with Zack, could London do the same thing back.

Only London could truly say to Zack that he was her "one and only."

Only Zack could say to London "only you are the one for me..."

Only they, to each other find true and blissful happiness because they knew that when they wake up they would see each other.

**P is for Parents  
**  
Despite how modern the world had become, Zack remained firm in his belief to ask London's parents for her hand in marriage when the time came. And now that it was here, he had contracted that common disease of "butterflies in your stomach".

He sat outside the door of Wilfred Tipton's office, waiting nervously to be called in.

"GET OUT!" A booming voice said in his office. Out scurried a well dressed man who looked really familiar to Zack.

_Shit! It's my boss! And is he... crying?_ Zack thought as he gulped.

"Mr Martin, you can proceed," his bored assistant said. Zack forced himself from his seat and walk ever so slowly to Mr Tipton's office. He quickly rehearsed the lines he had prepared earlier... _Mr Tipton, may I please have your daughter's hand in marriage... too formal. Wilfred, my main man, hows about I marry your London, she's the finest thang I laid my eyes on... too much. Mr Wilfred Tipton, I... I... Crap! I forgot all my lines._ Zack began to have a panic attack as he walked through the door.

"Zack! Just who I wanted to see! Get over here boy! I have important matters to discuss with you..." Mr Tipton said cheerily.

Zack was even more anxious as he sat on the plush chair in front of him.

"Now you may have seen Henry Molden come out of the door – a little unhappy," Mr Tipton cleared his voice, "It was, well, because his performance was not meeting up to the Tipton standards... Always taking vacations and what not."

Zack froze on his chair; recently he had been going on many vacations with London. "Mr Tipton... I can explain..."

"Uh, uh, Zack... there's no need to explain your boss... I want to discuss a promotion!"

"WHAT!" Zack said rather too loudly.

"What I mean is that you are now head of the sports sector of Tipton Industries," Mr Tipton continued, "Someone so closely linked to my daughter must have an impressive position in my company of course."

Zack was shocked and was trying to absorb everything that was just said, "Thankyou sir... I don't know what to say..."

"Call me Wilfred! How many times have I told you to call me Wilfred, boy?" Mr Tipton said playfully.

Zack cleared his throat. "Actually, Mr Tip- I mean Wilfred... I wanted to discuss a little something with you too... I mean a big something!" Zack sat up straight and Mr Tipton did the same.

"Go on then Zackary, I don't have all day," Mr Tipton said.

"Um, well... it's about London..." Zack mumbled.

"WHAT! She's pregnant?" Mr Tipton screamed.

"No! No! I didn't even say that... sir, I mean Wilfred..." Zack said confusedly.

"Sorry, it just came out of me..." Mr Tipton blushed.

"I actually... wanted to ask... if... you would let me... get married..." Zack said looking him straight at the eyes, "to London?"

"WHAT!" Mr Tipton said again, "I mean... sure, of course you can. You didn't have to ask me, that's very... nice of you..."

"Wow! Thank-you Wilfred! Or should I say dad!" Zack beamed.

Mr Tipton smiled, and then yelled "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Zack ran out smiling, already planning the proposal.

When Zack left the room, Mr Tipton smiled... and he couldn't stop himself smiling because he was so happy – even when the next person to be fired entered the room.

_Meanwhile..._

_At the Tipton Hotel in Boston..._

"This is great London! You'll be a great daughter-in-law!" Carey hugged London, "Go girl power!"

"This is beautiful London, and I can't believe I am going to be maid of honour!" Maddie danced around in the room, "And best of all I get to hold your credit card!"

"Wait up girls," London stopped but still smiled, "I haven't proposed to him yet!"

**Q is for Queen's Cafe  
**  
Zack glanced at his watch; London was late again...

Sitting at their favourite Queen's Cafe, Zack's leg fidgeted. He was epically nervous and wholly excited. Around him the waiters and waitresses buzzed with excitement, knowing what was in store today.

The door chimes jingled and in bounced London... who looked excited today too.

She leaned into Zack for a quick kiss then sat in front of him.

"Zack I have something really important to tell you..." London squealed and clapped her hands.

"Me too," Zack smiled grabbing her hands and holding them, "but first let's order smoothies." Zack waved his hand, "Connie, we'll have the usual." Little did London know, he winked at Connie. It was their secret sign to get out the special smoothie with a ring inside.

Yes, today was the day, and Queen's Cafe was the place... Zack Martin was going to propose to London Tipton. After 7 years of being together, he was going to ask her to be his wife.

Why so long? Well, it wasn't that they weren't committed enough to get married, they simply felt that being together was more than enough. But now they felt it was time... it was just something that felt so right.

Connie and another waiter came in with their smoothies. Banana for Zack and Strawberry Swirl, with a Love heart, for London.

London was about to speak again when Zack put his finger to London's lips and said in a French accent, "hush my love, let us finish our smoothies before we converse." London giggled and drank her smoothie quickly. At the same time she was searching her bag for that black box with a ring for Zack.

Zack stared at London, then her smoothie, then at London and then her smoothie... she was getting nearer to the bottom. He was getting really excited.

As London took the last sip to reveal the ring hidden underneath, she reached out her hand to show him a black box.

They both quickly got on one knee...

At the same time they said... "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

**R is for redecorate  
**  
You know when you watch a couple redecorate their home, as in paint the walls... Playfully splatter the paint on one another... Wear matching overalls... Well, London and Zack...

...Did not do that at all.

Of course, with all their money (that they saved together that is) they hired the professionals to do it. And instead of spending that time on the house, like Cody and Bailey did on theirs, they spent all that time planning their surprise engagement party that only their parents and Maddie knew about.

Now that their house was newly decorated, they were able to come up with a good excuse for a party – Re-house warming party. They had cleared their living room to make way for fancy tables and chairs and bouquets of gold and silver flowers. Their party was both sparkly and a basically a big prank to their guests – it was just the style of London and Zack.

It was a surprise engagement party so they had to get everyone in the room without revealing the big banner that said "HAPPY ENGAGEMENT ZACK AND LONDON."

Hence, Zack's old prankster ways came in handy. They had planned to keep the lights and equip the staff serving their party with night vision masks. Then they would place each guest somewhere in the room, standing up... of course, the guests would only think that they were going to reveal the newly decorated rooms when they switched on the lights.

Once everyone was in the room, London nodded to the light switch attendant (Of course they would have one of these, we are talking about London Tipton!). Zack and London held each other tighter. London could feel Zack's excitement, so she whispered in his ear ,"You've never changed." And she kissed his cheek.

The lights switched on and they London and Zack raised their arms... "SURPRISE!" They both said loudly to the microphone.

The guests stood there in confusion for a few seconds. They were completely blank at what was going on...

When they regained their focus and saw Zack and London frozen with their arms up high...

They erupted into a roar of cheers, clapping, laughing and jumping!

**S is for Soon  
**  
"Muuuuuuummm... Daaaaaaddddd... Aunty Londie and Uncle Zackyyyy are here..." two little look-a-likes said at the same time. "Zane and Cory," Cody said firmly, approaching the door, "How many times have I told you not to open the door without your mother or me next to you!" The two three year old boys simply looked at each other and then grabbed onto Cody's legs.

"Get in here you two, and close the door behind you," Cody said to Zack and London, "I have two little spiders to deal with!" Cody raced around the room with the boys still clinging to his legs. Zane and Cory laughed and giggled as their father bounced them around.

London entered with Zack holding his hand; it always astounded her that Bailey and Cody could live in such... common conditions. Even if they were both highly decorated and regarded doctors.

Bailey then popped out of a doorway, "Oh! You guys are here! I didn't get a chance to tidy up..." Bailey had an apron on and was holding a spatuala.

_That's weird_, thought Zack, _I thought Cody was the chef in the house_... then he looked at Cody and saw that he was wearing an apron too. _Oh, that's more like it_, he thought.

London and Zack made their way through rubble of toys and books. They had to make detours a couple of times when Zane and Cory ran in front of them and built block towers and yelled "Stop the intruders!"

Their Labrador Betsy also ran up to then and licked Zack's face, "Yuck, Betsy, get off... London remind me not to get a dog." London looked at the dog with love, "Aww, but she's so cute. She reminds me of Ivana – may she rest in piece."

As they made their way to the dining room, after a long battle with the two little boys, they were greeted with stacks of books as high as towers on the dining table.

Bailey had just screamed since she burnt the omelette. "Ahhhhh! The fire alarm... it's ok everyone... FALSE ALARM... FALSE ALARM!"

But it was too late; Cody had brought in the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over Bailey.

London couldn't take it anymore. She dragged Zack into the bathroom.

"Zaaccckkk," she cried, "Are we going to end up like this too?"

Zack stroked her head, "Don't worry I was panicking in there too. We won't! But I'm guessing we'll be pretty similar."

London cried, "NOOOOOoooooo!"

"Don't worry," Zack looked hey in the eyes, "I promise that our kids will be just as... friendly, they floors will be covered in clothes and jewellery and the dining table will be filled with cash. When we tie the knot, we'll live happily like them! Ah hahaha... Soon..."

London hugged Zack and stated, "Just as long as we're together... I'll face whatever comes... even if we have kids as hyperactive as Zane and Cory..."

"Don't worry, London," Zack said a little afraid, "If those boys are products of Cody and Bailey, then... then you better prepare yourself now... our kids will be... I can't say it!" Zack pulled a funny face at London.

London and Zack burst into laughter! "Soon..." London said in between the chuckles.

"Uncle Zacckkkkyyy, Aunty Londiiiieeee, what are you doing there?" Zane called out.

"Watch out Zane! They're trans-morphing into alieeennnnsss!" Cory said in a scary voice.  
~~~~

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed these letters! The next (and last) lot will be out soon... *tears* - (clue, cough, cough)**

**Be sure to check out my other story, for all you Zondon lovers, "London Stayed Out All Night." I am really enjoying writing it and I hope to update soon!**


	4. T to Z

**A/N: Hulloo! This is the final instalment! *tears* Thanks to everyone that has stuck by my little project! This is my first fan fiction and I would truly like to say that I have thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Apologies for the late update – I was engrossed in my newest story "London Stayed out All Night". It also seems like these letters have taken a more serious turn! I hope you do enjoy our favourite couple in these little snippets.**

_**Part 4 –T to Z**_

**T is for Tears  
**  
"Though we were never close, I still felt he was right beside me. And... And... I..." London looked towards the expecting crowd. "I'm sorry," she ran down from the podium and towards the entrance of the church.

Zack stood up from his seat and followed her. He nodded to the guests, friends and family who had come.

When they both made it outside, Zack went up to London and held her tight. "It's ok," he said as he cupped her head. London was sobbing on his shoulder. "I can't believe he's gone," London cried, "and I didn't even get to say good bye... he didn't get to walk me down the aisle."

London's body dropped to the ground. Luckily Zack was holding her, so she didn't make contact with the grass. "He's gone" she cried louder, "Daddy's gone... he's gone..." London kept repeating the words out loud – she believed if she said it enough, she might be able to accept what happened.

"London, look at me," he held her face, "He's not gone, he's in here." Zack pointed at her heart, "And he always will be." London smiled slightly, "really?"

"I promise you he is," Zack said as he hugged London again. London closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown in Zack's warmth. "You're right Zack, he will be," London breathed in and pulled away. "I'm ready," she said with conviction.

London took hold of Zack's hand and marched back into the church. She walked proudly down the aisle with Zack beside her and made her up onto the podium.

"My daddy, Wilfred Tipton, was a man of few words." She smiled at the crowd. "And I'm sure," she continued, "That if he were here among us today he would be so grateful that so many people have come to celebrate his life. So thank you all for coming." London took out an envelope from her bag. "This here," she revealed to the crowd, "is a letter my father wrote on his death bed and one that he wanted me to read when he..." London sniffed and a tear drop fell from her eye, "when he passed away."

She opened the golden envelope and cleared her throat, "To my friends, family and guests." London's eyes were not the only ones becoming teary. Mr Moseby, a few of Mr Tipton's ex-wives and some body guards were crying too. London wiped her eyes and continued, "If London is reading this letter, then it seems that I have kicked the bucket." A few members of the crowd laughed. "If London is reading this letter, then my final wish is almost complete." London tried to hold back the flow of tears escaping her eyes. Zack who was still beside her, put his arm around her and whispered to her ear, "Don't cry, he's counting on you to read this."

London cleared her throat again and decided to read the whole letter with no breaks. "If London is reading this letter, she is probably up on stage next to her fiancé, my son-in-law, Zack. To any of you who don't know, it is my final wish that my daughter, London, is happy for the rest of her life. I have never told her this but; I know that she is making the right decision in marrying that troublemaker Zack. The change I have observed in her in enormous and I know I can only attribute it to the boy beside her. I don't want to write much, but what I do want all of the audience to hear, is that I am so proud of you, London, and all that you have become. My one regret in life is not being close enough to you to tell you this. But I know that Zack will fill the void I have created and probably overfill it. I will always be in your heart, as you will always be in mine. Live a happy life with no regrets. With Love, Wilfred Tipton."

The crowd remained quiet, everyone stopped crying and looked towards London. She stood there, next to Zack, smiling at him. Then she turned towards the crowd and smiled at them.

**U is for Umbrella  
**

It was a terrible day. The clouds were grey and the downpour of rain seemed like it was going to go on forever.

Zack and London were ready for work and having breakfast. "Mmmm, pancakes," Zack smiled. "Yeah! They're a little burnt, but I think it will still be good," London said happily.

At the same time they both took a bite from their pancakes... and at the same time they spit it out. "Are you trying to kill me London?" Zack joked. "They weren't that bad when I tested it," she said glumly.

Zack looked at his watch, "Oh, I think I'm going to be late." He scrambled up and kissed London, "See you later." London smiled and said, "Bye Zacky. Come home early!"

London got out her phone and called room service, "please clear up the table." Then she got up and collected her bags. She still had half an hour till work, so she decided to go to the hotel cafe.

When she made it down, she looked out the window and saw that it was still pouring. "Oh, sparkles! My hair will be ruined," she stomped. "What am I saying! My hair? What about Zack! He'll get sick! He never brings umbrellas!"

London raced to the gift shop and bought an umbrella. Then she ran outside and tried to catch Zack before he got too wet. With all her bags in tow and her high heels, she was going pretty slowly.

As she turned the corner, she saw Zack at an umbrella stand. "Oh, I think he's going to buy one!" London was excited to see Zack taking care of his health. She decided to watch him instead.

After Zack bought a rainbow umbrella, he began walking towards London's direction. _Wrong way Zack,_ London thought.

She stepped up from behind the sign she was using to hide and stood in front of Zack. "Zack your job is that way!" She pointed towards the other end of the street.

"I know, I know! It's just that it's raining so hard... and knowing you, you'd forget your umbrella. I was just going back to pick you up and bring you to work," Zack said.

London was surprised. "Gasp! I was going to do the same! We really are telepathetic!"

Zack was just too happy. _So this is what fate feels like, _he thought, _oh yeah! Feels pretty damn good!_

His umbrella twirled to the ground as he threw it down and grabbed London. As he did so, London let go of her umbrella and bags.

He held her face then kissed her passionately.

Even with all the people surrounding them he kissed her.

Even with the rain was drenching them he kissed her.

Even when they were completely wet, he kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

**V is for Vast  
**  
_Mr Moseby looked at London, "Look, London, I can't write your vows for you but here's a tip. Think of one word that describes how you feel about Zack and use that as a starting point..."_

"One word... One word," London filed her nails as she tried to think. "One word... well I think our love is... big... huge... I need a more poetic word... ginormous... no! I got it! Vast!"

London got out a pen and began writing a poem on a tissue.

_Vast, by London Tipton (my vows for my Zacky!)_

_Though not long I have searched,  
Though young I have fell,  
And though I may never take my eyes off of you,_

_It is the ever beating feeling that burns within the vast of my mind,  
We will never recall the troubles,  
We will both forget the problems,  
We will look past the darkness,_

_I can only see love,  
And though I may never take my eyes off of you,  
It is the ever beating feeling that burns within the vast of my mind,_

_Looking for you was inspiring,  
Finding you was completing,  
Losing you will never begin,  
For our love spans past the unfathomable and holds its place,_

_And though I may never take my eyes off of you  
It is the ever beating feeling that burns within the vast of my mind,  
The vast that holds a single place,  
Forever... _

"Yay me!" She clapped, "I hope it makes sense! I know! I'll get Moseby to proof read it!"

London skipped to his office and handed the letter over. Mr Moseby looked at the poem, his eyes widened and then he fainted.

"Moseby..." London said wearily, "Is it that bad?"

"No London," Moseby said in a daze, "It's that good!"

**W is for Wedding**

The doors flung open to reveal a beautiful church. It was antique in its furnishings and trimmed with elegant bouquets of white roses. In front of me were London's bridesmaids, in sparkly, baby pink dresses of course; they were sugared up and ready to walk down the plush aisle.

But most importantly (not including London) were Bailey and I, her two maids of honour. Why two? Well it was London Tipton of course... That needed no explanation. 

We were both excited with the unlimited amounts of cash we had to plan the wedding and also relieved that these two lovebirds were finally tying the knot. It was truly a night to remember.

"Maddie, Bailey!" London cried behind us.

"Yes," Bailey and I said at the same time.

"I'm scared! What if a trip or mess up?" She was utterly nervous; she broke into a slight sweat.

"You will not," Bailey smiled as she dabbed London's face with a hanky. I took her hand and told her, "You're London Tipton for Pete's sakes! Where's that rich airheaded heiress who will be the star attraction?"

"Ooo! Right here," London said as she giddily raised her hand.

Before I could say anymore, the music began. We walked uniformly down the aisle. Past dignitaries, presidents, actors and actresses – and oh! A prince... I better get his number later.

No matter how beautiful we bridesmaids were – and we were – we were no match for the sparkle that was London. She was absolutely radiant. And if I do say so myself, Mr Moseby cleans up quite well. He walked London down the aisle. When they looked at each other and smiled, I swear they could pass of as father and daughter. He was extremely blissful yet a little heartbroken that he was giving away his adoptive daughter.

I looked to Zack, standing next to Cody. There was something different about him today. He looked so... so... ready. My, my, that boy has changed... and for the better.

I looked around and I'm pretty sure I saw all the single women swooning over him. I would too, except that the Prince sitting over there is just as swoon worthy – and not getting married today! I winked at him – hopefully he saw me.

Whoops! Back to the wedding... Zack looked at London like he was about to burst if she wasn't near him.

We made it to the front and wow, it was such a sight. The moment Moseby handed London to Zack, I was about to cry, Carey already was. It was just a beautiful moment. Who knew that one touch could send the electricity passing through the crowd? We could see the glow on their faces when they stood next to each other.

This wedding was hardly the beginning of their lives, no; they had begun that long ago... this was simply the next volume in their book.

**X is for XOXOXO  
**  
_Dear Zack,_

_By the time you have read this letter, I will have gone..._

_...Gone to the bathroom!_

_I know you are waiting in our honeymoon suite right now... excited just like me! But for now I want to tell you things that I might not be able to tell you once I come out of the bathroom and we... you know..._

_Ok. First, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really __**like you!**__ And second: I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really __**love you!**_

_I know I don't say this a lot but I do! I also think that you're really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really __**cute and handsome.**_

_What else? Oh yeah! You looked great at the wedding! I'm glad I was the one marrying you! Did you see how some of our guests looked at you?_

_I don't know why I wrote this letter. I just wanted for you to do something while I got ready... for you know... our first night in our honeymoon suite... and... ok I'm probably ready now..._

_Love from your lovely, loving wife London Martin_

_PS. I love putting Martin after my name!_

_PPS. XOXOXO_

Zack put down the letter as he waited on the bed. He couldn't help but smile... maybe it was the millions of butterflies fluttering in his stomach or was it the anticipation of seeing his beloved wife on their first night together? It could be the thought of spending forever with London by his side... or maybe the honeymoon jitters.

He decided that it was all that and more.

London slowly emerged from the bathroom. She smiled shyly at Zack. She waved at him and whispered, "Did you read the letter?"

"I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really love you too London", Zack declared, "Now come here!"

__**Y is for Yes  
**  
"Zack! Be a dear and get me a snack," London said as she watched _Confessions of a Shopoholic._ "Sure, London," Zack called out since he was on his way to the kitchen anyway.

"Zack! While you're at it, can you giving me sparkling water?" She called out again. "Yes, London," he called out from the kitchen.

As he entered the living room, ready to watch the movie with London... "Zack! It's finished! Can you rent a new movie... I have nothing to watch." "Ok... but we do have cable," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Can you pass the remote Zacky?" She asked. "Ok," he replied, but he was getting a bit tired of the errands he was constantly getting.

"Zack..." London began... "Yes London! Whatever it is... YES!" Zack replied rather angrily.

A little shocked, London said, "Well, I was going to say it's your turn to boss me around but I guess I'm the only one playing."

London skipped to the bedroom and left Zack alone. He sighed then thought, _I wanted to have a go._

He went to the bedroom ready to beg London for his turn to boss her around. When he tried to open it, it was locked. He knocked on the door, "London," he yelled quietly, "Let me in!"

London opened the door slowly and let her head out. "Zack, I thought I was the only one playing," she smiled. "Ok, ok I want to play too," he gave in, "is it my turn?"

"Nope! It's still mine!" She smiled. London opened the door to reveal a room lit with candles.

She dragged Zack inside... "Oh, Zack! Come here and..."

**Z is for Zack jr  
**  
_Age 0_

"Congratulations it's a boy!" The nurse held the crying baby in front of his adoring parents. London turned weakly towards Zack, "He's beautiful." "Zack Wilfred Martin Jr, our little man," Zack said as he kissed London's head.

_Age 1_

"WAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAHHHHH." Zack jr cried and cried in his cot. He was hungry but London was exhausted. She needed to take care of him but also be at work. Zack, on the other hand, slept like a log.

"Uuuuuuhh," London said as she shook Zack awake, "please, take care of him..."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," Zack rolled over, "I have work tomorrow..."

But they both gave in to each other and rolled off the bed at the same time. London and Zack both got up and headed for little Zack's cot.

They were now accustomed to sleepless nights.

_Age 2_

"Poopy-poop-poopers," Zack said as he tried to potty train his son but he just sat there doing nothing. "London, this isn't working."

"I don't know what to do!" She panicked, "What about poopy-pee-poopy-peepoop?"

"How is telling him these things going to make him poo?" Zack said sarcastically.

"I don't know!" London cried.

"Well, it's worth a shot," Zack said as he rolled his eyes, "Ok son, poopy-pee-poopy-peepoop!"

Zack jr simply laughed.

_Age 3_

"Momma, dada, I'm hungry," Zack jr said as he clapped and bounced in his high chair.

"Here comes the airplane... veeeeeoooooooorrrrrooooommm," Zack said as he ran around the kitchen holding a spoon.

London had just returned from work and was on the phone with Bailey, "Yeah, we'll be there for Cory and Zane's 5th birthday!" She put down her bags and slipped off her stilettos, "Oh hi boys! How are my two favourite men?" She put down the phone and kissed Zack.

"Sorry ma'am but the pilot is busy flying a plane, you may kiss him later," Zack winked at London, "Veeeeeeeeerrrrrooooooommmmm." He flew around again with another spoonful of food, much to Zack jr's delight.

_Age 4_

"Look momma! I know my ABDs!" Zack said as he jumped around. "Yay you," his mother bounced with him, "Why don't you sing it to me?"

"Ok..." he settled down and began, "A, B, D, T, R, U, V, A, B, D, T, X, Y, Z..."

Zack entered the room, "London are you singing the ABCs?"

"No Zacky, it's our son. And as a matter of fact he takes after me in the smarticle department," she said proudly.

"Oh no! Let's hope not, he already gets a lot of his looks from me, at least I contributed something useful... lets hope Bailey and Cody can lend him some brains, it coming from me wouldn't sound to good o his resume too," Zack said.

_Age 5_

"First day of school! First day of school!" Zack jr said as he ran around the corridor of their spacious home. "Let's go mom and dad," he said as he dragged them out of their home.

Zack and London dropped Zack jr off at Boston Primary school, waved good bye and blew him kisses. He met up with his older cousins Zane and Cory. The three of them were best friends. Sweetpea (Woody and Addison's son), the same age as Zack jr, tagged along.

"Our little man is growing up," Zack said as he put his arm around his wife.

"Yes he is," London said as she snuggled on her husband's shoulder.

As they closed another chapter in their lives, they began a new one...

And truth be told... they lived happily ever after!

Fin.

.

.

.

**A/N: Finally! I have finished! What was your favourite letter? Mine is probably "U" I thought it was sweet. But I like "I" too!**

**Thanks for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed the experience as much as I did! Until next time...**


End file.
